Secret, défense
by filament-de-lune
Summary: Jane est allé un peu trop loin... Et Lisbon risque son poste. Du moins en est-elle persuadée...  JISBON pour ne pas changer...
1. Chapter 1

Cette fic je l'ai écrite depuis une éternité ! (une éternité = environ 5 à 6 mois).

Mais je ne voulais pas la poster parce qu'elle ne me convenait pas. J'ai recorrigé quelques trucs et en fait, je l'avais terminée au niveau du « XXXXXXXXXXX » qui se trouve dans le 2ème chapitre mais… j'avais l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose. Bref, tout ça pour dire que vous pouvez décider de vous arrêter au « XXXXXXXXXXX » ou de poursuivre. Mais la suite est rigolote donc… Enfin, à vous de voir !

_Disclaimer : Il est de notoriété publique que Jane est à moi !_

(à prendre au second degré)

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Secrets, défense.**

Les deux femmes étaient dans le bureau depuis presque quarante minutes et Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt attendaient anxieusement de connaître la fin de l'histoire.

- Vous croyez qu'Hightower va la virer ? Demanda la jeune femme rousse.

- Probable, répondit Rigsby.

Cho poussa un soupir et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Aucun son ne sortait du bureau de la grande chef et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Soudain, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et laissèrent apparaître Jane qui se dirigea vers ses collègues d'un pas pressé.

- Alors ? Où est Lisbon ?

Cho et Rigsby lui lancèrent un regard mauvais pendant que Van Pelt pointait du doigt le bureau d'Hightower. Jane sentit son estomac se contracter légèrement. Son plan pour trouver l'assassin avait une fois de plus été un succès mais il avait poussé les limites assez loin. En effet, il était entré par effraction chez un préfet de la plus haute importance et avait accusé sa femme de meurtre sans raisons apparentes.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester là, Jane, lui conseilla Van Pelt. Lisbon va te tuer si elle te croise.

- Et elle aura bien raison, confirma Rigsby.

- Oui mais ce serait bête qu'elle se retrouve en prison à cause de lui, souligna Cho.

Désarmé par l'attaque de ses collègues, Jane leva les mains en signe de défense.

- Oh, les gars… Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

- Va-t-en, insista la jeune rousse.

Jane regarda ses collègues une dernière fois puis d'un air dépité, il tourna les talons et se rendit dans le couloir. De toute évidence, il était allé trop loin et tout le monde avait peur que Lisbon se fasse virer. Comme il voulait tout de même savoir ce qui allait se passer, il s'appuya contre un mur du couloir et attendit. Il repensa alors à ce que lui avait dit Lisbon lorsqu'un jour, ils avaient été fait prisonniers ensemble : « _Je savais que nous courrions au désastre le jour où j'ai signé votre contrat. Un jour, je vais me faire virer à cause de vous, c'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien._ ». Était-il possible qu'Hightower la vire ? Il était persuadé que non. De toute façon, Hightower savait à quoi s'en tenir si elle virait Lisbon. Tout à coup, la porte du bureau tant observé s'ouvrit et le dos de Lisbon apparut.

Tout en restant de dos, elle ferma la porte et inspira une grande bouffée d'air. « Tu le savais, ne sois pas surprise » se dit-elle. Puis prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se retourna et marcha en direction de son équipe. Elle ne vit pas Jane qui l'observait depuis le couloir. Malgré la distance qui les séparait, le consultant entendit les paroles de Lisbon, prononcées d'une voix légèrement chevrotante.

- Je serai officiellement virée demain. On dirait bien que le préfet n'a vraiment pas apprécié la blague… Ne faites pas cette tête, dit-elle immédiatement en voyant que son équipe allait riposter. Il fallait que ça arrive.

- Et Jane dans tout ça ? S'enquit Van Pelt.

- Jane… reste Jane.

- Il n'est pas viré ? Demanda Rigsby.

- Il semblerait que non. Mais c'est bien, il nous aide… enfin… il continuera de vous aider à attraper toujours plus de méchants, ajouta Lisbon dans un sourire forcé.

Puis elle écarta les bras en signe d'impuissance. Comme si eux aussi étaient sous le choc de la nouvelle, ses cheveux tombèrent devant ses yeux lorsqu'elle secoua la tête d'un air résigné.

- En tout cas, c'est un honneur d'avoir trav…

- Arrêtez ça.

A la surprise générale, c'est Cho qui avait osé interrompre leur chef de façon presque impolie.

- Je veux dire, vous n'êtes pas encore virée, non ? Vous ferez vos adieux si cela est nécessaire, Boss.

Lisbon le regarda d'un air surpris, prête à insister, puis se ravisa.

- Bien, mais ce serait un miracle qu'Hightower change d'avis cette nuit. Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Avec un peu de chance, j'atterrirai dans une équipe sans consultant !

Elle plaqua un faux sourire sur son visage et se retourna, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Boss, appela Van Pelt.

Lisbon se retourna en essayant de contenir ses larmes de rage.

- Cho a raison, vous n'êtes pas encore partie. Avec un peu de chance, vous resterez avec nous.

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur avec des larmes qui lui coulaient le long des joues. En perdant ce job, elle perdait presque toute sa vie. Les enquêtes étaient sa vie. Les meurtres étaient sa vie. Le CBI, c'était sa vie. Son équipe était sa vie. Tout ceci composait sa vie, elle n'avait rien d'autre. Et malgré le fait qu'elle répétait sans cesse qu'elle s'attendait à cela, elle avait toujours eu l'espoir d'éviter ce difficile obstacle.

Elle entra dans l'ascenseur et elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit quelqu'un entrer dans la cabine. Elle aurait vraiment voulu être seule aussi jeta-t-elle un regard discret vers la personne à côté d'elle. Elle fut horrifiée de constater que cette personne n'était autre que Jane. Malgré ses supplications silencieuses, les portes se refermèrent et elle se retrouva seule avec lui.

- Lisbon, dit Jane en découvrant qu'elle avait les joues humides.

- Chhhut, Jane, parvint à articuler Lisbon. Ne dites rien.

- Lisbon, je…

- Non, le coupa-t-elle sans même oser le regarder. S'il vous plait, ne dites rien. C'est mon dernier ordre.

Mal à l'aise, Jane ne sut que répliquer à cela. D'un autre côté, il l'avait bien cherché. La descente en ascenseur leur parut interminable. Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent et Lisbon s'enfuit presque en courant. Le consultant tenta de la suivre puis se ravisa, se disant qu'il valait mieux attendre une ou deux heures qu'elle se calme avant d'aller lui parler. Il prit les escaliers pour remonter et lorsqu'il fut arrivé au bon étage, il se dirigea vers le bureau d'Hightower et frappa. Il entendit sa voix lui dire d'entrer. Il s'exécuta, refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Patrick, le salua-t-elle.

- Madeleine.

Un silence s'installa. Jane se rapprocha du bureau lentement, regardant à gauche, à droite, comme s'il le visitait pour la première fois. En venant voir la supérieure de sa supérieure, il espérait avoir des réponses à deux questions. Cependant, il ne voulait lui en posant qu'une.

- Vous êtes là pour savoir si je n'ai pas oublié ce que vous m'avez dit il y a quelques mois, dit Hightower. Et la réponse est non.

Jane eut la réponse à ses deux questions : elle n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il lui avait dit et il obtint secrètement la réponse à sa deuxième question par l'intonation de sa voix. Il secoua la tête d'un air résigné puis s'éloigna du bureau.

- D'accord, dit-il simplement.

Puis il sortit en silence. Comme ses collègues étaient tous fâchés contre lui et qu'il était l'heure de manger, il sortit des bureaux du CBI et prit la direction d'un restaurant qu'il connaissait bien et appréciait.

Lorsque Lisbon entra dans son appartement, elle avait cessé de pleurer. Certes la nouvelle l'avait chamboulée mais elle savait se redresser plus vite que son ombre. Ce n'était pas si grave, elle allait trouver un autre boulot, loin d'ici. Le plus important était qu'elle parte immédiatement, qu'elle ne revoie plus jamais Jane. Elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment parce qu'elle le connaissait. Mais le fait qu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup n'allait pas l'aider à oublier son équipe et son travail. Il fallait donc qu'elle s'exile un peu. Elle se fit chauffer du café et commença à faire sa valise. Peu importait sa destination, du moment qu'elle partait. Elle dirait adieu à son équipe plus tard, lorsqu'elle aurait digérer tout ça, ce serait plus facile. Alors qu'elle avait déjà trié ses sous-vêtements, elle entendit son café bouillir. Elle se précipita vers la casserole, versa le liquide brûlant dans une grande tasse et retourna à sa tâche. En à peine deux heures, elle avait réussit à prendre le strict nécessaire pour deux semaines d'exil. Elle se surprit à trouver cela drôle. Décidemment, il n'y avait vraiment rien qui la retenait, aucune attache, rien de précieux. Seule la croix qu'elle portait autour de son cou et la petite souris en verre que lui avait un jour offert un de ses frères lui étaient absolument nécessaires.

Alors qu'elle s'installait avec son ordinateur portable pour trouver un avion décollant le lendemain matin, elle retrouva un vieux morceau de journal datant de l'année passée. Un article sur une affaire qu'elle avait élucidée avec l'aide de son équipe. En photo, elle et Jane qui la tenait par les épaules, tout sourire. Quelque chose lui broya soudain l'estomac, comme un regret, un cri qu'elle aurait voulu pousser et qu'elle s'acharnait à laisser enfoui. Un sentiment qu'elle s'était efforcée de ranger précautionneusement dans un mouchoir, placé dans une boîte entourée de gros scotch, enterrée à six pieds sous terre. Elle froissa le papier, le jeta brutalement à travers la pièce et se concentra sur les horaires des avions en s'efforçant d'oublier cette boule qui prenait forme dans sa gorge.

Jane se gara le long du trottoir de façon à ne gêner personne. Il n'avait presque rien manger et n'en pouvait plus d'attendre aussi avait-il décidé de se rendre chez Lisbon pour tenter de s'excuser et si possible, de la rassurer. Assise confortablement dans son fauteuil, Lisbon sursauta lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Elle n'avait envie de recevoir personne aussi fit-elle semblant de ne pas être là. Avec un peu de chance, son visiteur partirait. On frappa de nouveau, puis comme elle ne réagissait toujours pas, on frappa une troisième fois. Pour couronner le tout, son portable sonna, avertissant ainsi son visiteur qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Elle soupira et regarda le numéro de l'appelant. Appel masqué. Elle décrocha quand même.

- Lisbon.

- Ouvrez-moi Lisbon, s'il vous plait.

Elle reconnut immédiatement la vois de Jane. Elle mit un certain temps avant de répondre puis déclara finalement :

- Patientez deux minutes.

Elle raccrocha et se leva de son confortable fauteuil pour s'empresser de cacher valise et sacs à dos afin qu'il ne se doute de rien. Enfin, elle ouvrit sa porte.

- Entrez.

Jane entra et comme à son habitue, il regarda autour de lui. Il attendit que Lisbon s'asseye sur son fauteuil et il s'installa sur le canapé. Lisbon le regarda promener ses yeux tout autour de lui en silence. S'il ne disait rien d'ici trente secondes, elle le virerait à coup de pieds dans les fesses. A la vingt-neuvième seconde, il déclara :

- J'ai été vraiment loin cette fois.

- C'est vrai, confirma Lisbon.

- J'aurais du vous écouter lorsque vous vous êtes vraiment fâchée.

- C'est encore vrai.

- Mais j'ai piégé l'assassin, ajouta Jane comme pour apaiser sa faute.

- Certes.

- Sauf que cette fois, Madeleine est vraiment fâchée.

- C'est plus que vrai.

Il y eut un court silence puis il ajouta :

- Et vous êtes donc fâchée contre moi.

- Non, affirma Lisbon, ça ce n'est pas vrai.

Jane se redressa, tout à fait surpris

- Mais… Vous devriez l'être. C'est tout à fait légitime.

- Eh bien, je ne le suis pas, déclara Lisbon en poursuivant finalement ses recherches sur son ordinateur.

Positionnée comme elle était, Jane ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'elle traficotait.

- Donc, vous n'êtes pas énervée contre moi. Alors vous êtes quoi ?

- Quoi ? Demanda Lisbon en levant le nez de son clavier.

- Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez ? Vous êtes triste, évidemment, déclara Jane comme pour lui-même. Mais, c'est de ma faute donc vous devriez m'en vouloir terriblement.

- Je suis déçue, Jane.

Ce mot eut l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le ventre de Jane. Impuissant, il observa sa patronne baisser de nouveau les yeux sur son clavier.

- Je vous ai déçue ?

- Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit vous qui me décevez. Je suis déçue d'en être arrivée là. Mais c'était le risque, je l'ai pris et je ne le regrette pas.

Jane acquiesça et Lisbon pu reprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle fut surprise de ne pas l'entendre parler. Elle pensait qu'il allait tenter de la réconforter avec des paroles stupides mais non, rien de tout ça.

- Quitte à partir, vous n'allez qu'à aller en Europe, lâcha-t-il soudain.

Surprise, Lisbon regarda Jane, son écran d'ordinateur puis de nouveau Jane.

- Votre souris en verre a disparu, lui indiqua celui-ci. Et elle vous suit partout.

Prise sur le fait, Lisbon soupira. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui foutre la paix deux minutes… Jane se leva et s'empara de l'ordinateur. Elle tenta de l'en empêcher mais il réussit à l'éteindre quand même.

- Jane ! J'étais en pleine transaction, vous avez tout annulé !

- Bien sûr que j'ai tout annulé. C'est la chose la plus idiote que vous n'ayez jamais faite. Vous n'êtes pas encore virée, Lisbon.

- Écoutez Jane, dès que vous serez partit, j'achèterai ce billet d'avion et je m'envolerai quelques temps alors à quoi bon essayer de m'en empêcher ? Pour une fois que je fais quelque chose pour moi…

- Je vous en empêche parce que vous n'êtes pas encore virée, Lisbon.

- Bien sûr que je suis virée ! Arrêtez avec vos âneries, fichez-moi la paix ! Regardez bien, je vais me rendre dans ma cuisine pour me préparer un café et lorsque je reviendrai dans mon salon, vous aurez disparu, c'est clair ?

Lisbon fit volte-face et se précipita dans sa cuisine. Jane tourna en rond dans le salon en essayant de trouver une solution. Elle allait acheter ce billet d'avion parce qu'elle était sûre d'être virée mais lui était sûr qu'elle ne l'était pas. Comment la convaincre sans trop lui révéler son secret… Alors qu'il parcourait le salon pour la sixième fois, il aperçut un morceau de papier tout froissé dans un coin de la pièce. Machinalement, il s'en empara et le déplia. Ce qu'il y découvrit le blessa plus que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Cette photo représentait parfaitement leur complicité et leur amitié. Leur confiance mutuelle aussi. Et elle était vraiment bien froissée. Il pouvait imaginer sa patronne en colère, froissant cette image et la jetant à travers la pièce.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Lisbon pour faire irruption dans le salon, une tasse à la main. Elle comprit son erreur lorsqu'elle vit l'article de journal dans les mains de Jane et le visage de celui-ci s'assombrir.

- Je vais m'en aller, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Jane en déposant délicatement le papier sur la table basse.

- Jane…

- Mais avant, vous devez savoir que vous n'êtes pas virée. Madeleine a voulu vous faire peur. _Nous _faire peur. Mais ne prenez pas ce billet d'avion et défaites vos valises. Elles sont inutiles, je suis sérieux.

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie lorsque Lisbon l'arrêta.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je vous croirais ? Lui demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

Jane regarda la photo froissée sur la table basse.

- De toute évidence, c'est vrai que vous ne me faites plus vraiment confiance…

Lisbon soupira.

- Jane, je n'étais pas bien en rentrant du bureau. Je suis tombée sur cet article et… c'est lui qui a pris. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec la photo. Donc oubliez ça.

Jane haussa les épaules, peu convaincu.

- Je comprends que vous soyez fâchée contre moi mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne me le dites pas. Et je n'aime pas ne pas vous comprendre.

- Mais je n'ai pas broyé cette photo parce que j'étais fâchée !

- Donc c'est bien la photo qui vous a donné envie de froisser le journal. Ce n'est pas l'article comme vous le prétendiez il y a dix secondes.

Lisbon posa sa tasse bouillante à côté du journal et s'empara du morceau de papier. Puis fatiguée de se battre alors qu'elle n'était coupable de rien, elle s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

- Pourquoi vous dites que je ne serai pas virée ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

- Je n'en crois pas un mot.

- Lisbon, attendez de voir ce qu'il se passera demain avant de prendre ce billet.

- Jane, je prends ce billet si je veux.

Jane soupira puis se frotta le visage. Cette discussion ne menait nulle part et il se sentait de plus en plus coupable de l'état dans lequel Lisbon se trouvait. Son regard se posa sur la jeune femme qui cramponnait l'article de journal dans ses mains en le fixant d'un air mélancolique.

- Pourquoi vous avez broyé cette photo de nous deux ? Demanda alors Jane.

Lisbon détourna les yeux et secoua la tête négativement, signifiant qu'elle ne tenait pas à lui donner d'explication.

- Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me le dire ? Insista Jane.

- Je vous le dis si vous me dites comment vous savez que je ne vais pas être virée, déclara Lisbon d'une voix soudain plus tranchante et assurée.

Jane entrouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ne trouva rien à redire. Finalement, il esquissa un sourire en direction de Lisbon.

- ça, c'est du Lisbon tout craché.

Elle sourit à son tour, satisfaite de l'effet de sa proposition.

- C'est d'accord, déclara Jane.


	2. Chapter 2

_- Pourquoi vous avez broyé cette photo de nous deux ? Demanda alors Jane._

_Lisbon détourna les yeux et secoua la tête négativement, signifiant qu'elle ne tenait pas à lui donner d'explication._

_- Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me le dire ? Insista Jane._

_- Je vous le dis si vous me dites comment vous savez que je ne vais pas être virée, déclara Lisbon d'une voix soudain plus tranchante et assurée._

_Jane entrouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ne trouva rien à redire. Finalement, il esquissa un sourire en direction de Lisbon._

_- ça, c'est du Lisbon tout craché._

_Elle sourit à son tour, satisfaite de l'effet de sa proposition._

_- C'est d'accord, déclara Jane._

- Je vous écoute, dit Lisbon d'une voix sèche.

- Bien. Il y a quelques mois, lorsque Madeleine Hightower est arrivée, j'ai vraiment eu le sentiment que mes tours de passe-passe n'allaient pas lui plaire autant qu'à Minelli.

- Oh vraiment ? Se moqua-t-elle.

- Donc, poursuivit Jane en ignorant sa remarque, j'ai mis quelques petits détails au point avec elle.

- Quelques petits détails ? S'inquiéta soudain Lisbon.

Jane acquiesça et se leva du canapé. La jeune femme en fit autant et se rapprocha de lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on s'est mis d'accord elle et moi, il n'y a pas eu d'entourloupes.

- D'accord sur quoi ?

- Sur…hum…

- Jane ?

- Sur ce qu'il se passerait si elle vous virait, finit par lâcher Jane tout en regardant tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui sauf Lisbon.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas exactement de quoi il retournait. Finalement, Jane prit son courage à deux mains et plongea les yeux dans les siens.

- Je lui ai dit que moi sans vous, ça ne marcherait pas. Parce que vous êtes la seule personne qui sachiez me montrer les limites.

Bien que le regard fixe de Lisbon sur lui l'intimidait légèrement, il poursuivit.

- Vous êtes la seule avec qui j'arrive à savoir lorsqu'il y a des choses que je ne peux vraiment pas faire.

Lisbon sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Qu'un membre de son équipe lui fasse ce genre de compliments ne la surprendrait pas tant que ça mais que Jane lui dise cela les yeux dans les yeux était beaucoup plus impressionnant. Et plaisant. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il reprit la parole.

- Je lui ai dit que si elle vous virait, je démissionnais.

Lisbon fit une grimace.

- Elle n'a pas du vous croire…

- Vous non plus apparemment.

- Non. Pourquoi vous démissionneriez ? On n'a pas encore attrapé John le Rouge à ce que je sache, rappela-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas mentit. Et comme Hightower vous l'a dit un jour, je suis trop précieux pour le CBI, ils ne veulent pas me perdre. Donc, elle ne vous virera pas. Sinon, elle risque son poste. Vous me suivez ? Lui demanda Jane.

- Oui, mais… si elle me vire, vous n'allez quand même pas démissionner ! C'est ridicule. Et je ne veux pas vous faire peur mais elle semblait bien décidée tout à l'heure.

- Si elle vous vire, je démissionne. Si je démissionne, elle vous reprend. Si elle vous reprend, je reviens. Et tout le monde est content.

- Et si elle ne me reprend pas ? S'inquiéta Lisbon.

- Alors on pourchassera tout les deux John le Rouge dans le monde entier, on voyagera, on vivra des aventures extraordinaires, rien que vous et moi, déclara Jane en fixant Lisbon, le sourire aux lèvres.

Lisbon sourit à son tour et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Allez, Lisbon, avouez que cette idée vous séduit.

- Dans vos rêves… En tout cas, c'est quand même risqué.

- Vous le valez bien, non ?

Elle regarda Jane pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là. Il lui décocha le sourire qu'elle détestait. Celui qui ferait chavirer le cœur de n'importe quelle femme. Elle sentit un nouveau frisson lui parcourir le dos.

- C'est vous qui le dites.

- A votre tour.

- Quoi ? Demanda Lisbon, perturbée par ses yeux bleus qui lisaient si bien en elle.

Jane désigna la photo posée sur la table.

- Ah…, dit Lisbon en repensant au marché qu'ils avaient conclu. Eh bien, j'ai froissé cette photo parce que… j'étais déçue de… la tournure des événements.

Elle sut à l'instant même où elle plongea son regard dans le sien qu'il ne l'avait pas crue. Il posa sa main rassurante sur son bras et lui dit, presque à voix basse :

- J'aimerais connaître la vérité, Lisbon, je ne vous en voudrez pas, promis.

Décidemment, il ne comprenait rien à rien. Le problème n'était pas que c'était blessant pour lui, mais plutôt que c'était gênant pour elle.

- J'étais énervée, déclara-t-elle en sentant le stress monter en elle.

Elle s'éloigna de lui.

- J'étais énervée contre moi parce que malgré le fait que je sois virée par votre faute, j'étais triste à l'idée de ne plus bosser avec vous.

Soulagée d'avoir craché le morceau, elle soupira et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches en regardant le sol. Jane fit un grand sourire.

- C'est mignon…

Lisbon releva la tête et en le voyant sourire tel un enfant recevant un bonbon, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite, tenta-t-elle malgré tout.

- Vous étiez triste parce que vous pensiez que vous ne me reverriez plus jamais, déclara Jane en baissant la voix et en se rapprochant d'elle. Je vous aurais manqué ?

Lisbon secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur mais ne dit rien, par peur de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la gêne. Elle sentit la main de Jane lui soulever le menton pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Il la fixa plusieurs secondes, un temps qui parut tellement long à Lisbon qu'elle cru qu'il allait l'embrasser.

- Vous m'auriez manquée aussi, Lisbon

- Normal, murmura-t-elle. Moi, je ne vous cause jamais d'ennuis.

Jane eut un rire étouffé, un rire coupable pendant lequel il détourna les yeux. Puis sans perdre une seconde, il plongea de nouveau ses yeux dans les yeux verts de Lisbon. Cette dernière sentit que s'il ne s'en allait pas bientôt, il allait se passer quelque chose et ils le regretteraient tous les deux.

- Il est tard, dit-elle. Vous devriez rentrer.

Jane lui sourit sans quitter son regard.

- Je pensais que vous alliez dire : il est tard, vous devriez rester.

Lisbon sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues aussi se recula-t-elle du consultant. Lorsqu'elle croisa de nouveau son regard, elle le vit sourire d'un air moqueur.

- Dites-moi que je devrais rester, lui dit-il.

Lisbon essayait de réfléchir vite et bien mais des yeux bleus posés sur elle l'en empêchaient. Elle vit Jane s'approcher d'elle et le regard qui lui envoyait était tellement intense qu'elle prit peur et plaça ses mains devant son torse pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus. Lentement, il prit ses mains, les fit redescendre et les maintint le long de son corps. Elle vit son visage s'approcher et sentit son souffle sur sa joue. Son cœur lui jouait des tours, battant d'un rythme tout à fait irrégulier et ses entrailles se tortillaient dans tous les sens. Jane déposa d'abord un baiser sur sa joue droite, puis sur sa joue gauche. Puis lorsqu'il déposa un baiser sur son front, elle ferma les yeux.

- Jane, non…

Ignorant son « non » qui ressemblait plutôt à un « oui », il l'embrassa ensuite dans le cou, sur les oreilles, sur tous les endroits qu'il pouvait atteindre tout en évitant soigneusement sa bouche. Il voulait que ce soit elle qui l'embrasse. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Les lèvres de Jane avaient touché tous les endroits nu de son visage et de son cou et elle n'avait pas encore eu le droit à un vrai baiser, elle décida donc d'aller le chercher toute seule. Lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Jane estima qu'il pouvait lui lâcher les mains. Elle profita de cette nouvelle liberté pour commencer à le déshabiller et sentir sa peau sous ses doigts. Jane prit cet acte pour une permission et à son tour, il lui enleva délicatement tous les vêtements qu'il trouva sur elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit entièrement nue dans ses mains.

- Vous devriez rester, marmonna Lisbon entre deux baisers.

- Je savais que vous finiriez par me le dire, dit Jane en souriant.

XXXXXXXXXXX

- Jane, on travaille ensemble.

- Je ne suis pas un agent, le règlement n'est valable que pour les agents, vous le savez.

Le matin s'était levé rapidement et Lisbon n'avait pas cherché à rallonger la nuit qu'elle avait passé. Une belle nuit, certes, mais une nuit interdite. Il était à peine six heures et elle avait déjà renfilé ses sous-vêtements et elle était en train de fermer la braguette de son jean. Jane, lui, était debout à deux mètres d'elle, en caleçon.

- S'il vous plait, ne rendez pas les choses plus difficiles, Jane. Et rhabillez-vous.

Jane sourit.

- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes gênée de me voir en caleçon ?

- Je le suis, d'accord ? S'énerva Lisbon.

- Mais on a fait l'amour toute la nuit, lui rappela Jane.

- Ne dites pas ça comme ça ! répliqua Lisbon en enfilant son T-shirt.

Jane se rapprocha d'elle et glissa sa main sous son menton pour l'inciter à lever les yeux vers lui.

- On a fait l'amour toute la nuit, que vous le vouliez ou non.

Lisbon sentit son ventre se tortiller et elle ne détourna pas son visage lorsque Jane se pencha pour l'embrasser. Pire que ça, elle répondit à son baiser avec entrain. C'était comme si elle changeait de personnalité selon la situation. Prise de remords, elle se recula.

- Jane, rhabillez-vous, gémit-elle.

- Je n'en ai pas envie.

- Mais ça ne m'aide pas ! S'exclama-t-elle en contemplant le torse du beau blond.

- C'est le but.

Lisbon s'empara du pantalon de Jane et lui lança dans la figure.

- Aïe !

- Fichez le camp !

- Lisbon…

- Non, Jane, on ne peut faire ça, on travaille ensemble !

- Mais ce n'est pas grave !

Lisbon lança un rire sarcastique.

- Je n'arrive pas à vous gérer en temps normal, qu'est-ce que ça donnerait si on était ensemble ?

- Vous arrivez très bien à me gérer, répliqua Jane en déposant son pantalon sur le lit. Bien, le problème vient du fait qu'on travaille ensemble, c'est ça ?

Lisbon acquiesça, avec un soupçon d'hésitation. Elle vit Jane s'emparer de son téléphone et elle se demanda qui pouvait-t-il bien appeler. Elle attendit que l'interlocuteur décroche.

- Bonjour Madeleine, c'est Patrick. Vous n'allez pas aimer ce que je vais vous dire mais… je dois démissionner.

- Non ! Chuchota Lisbon en colère. Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Raccrochez !

Elle vit Jane reculer le téléphone et appuyer sur le haut-parleur. Aussitôt, elle cessa de parler.

- Pouvez-vous répéter la dernière phrase que vous m'avez dite, Madeleine ?

- J'ai dit : Lisbon n'est pas virée, vous n'avez pas besoin de démissionner.

Malgré l'horreur de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, Lisbon sourit à Jane qui le lui rendit.

- Ce n'est pas le problème. Je veux démissionner, insista Jane.

Lisbon fit de grands signes avec ses mains pour qu'il laisse tomber, aussi Jane changea de tactique.

- Je ne sais pas encore exactement quand je vais déposer ma démission et je n'en suis pas sûr à cent pour cent mais c'est très probable donc je tenais à ce que vous le sachiez.

- Très bien, répondit Hightower contrariée. Je vous remercie de m'avoir tenue au courant, Patrick.

Jane raccrocha et dévisagea Lisbon.

- Vous êtes malade ! s'écria cette dernière.

- C'est vous qui avez un problème. L'obstacle est que nous travaillons ensemble et maintenant que je m'arrange pour que ce ne soit plus le cas, vous m'en empêchez !

La jeune femme soupira et s'assit sur son lit en baissant les yeux.

- Ne démissionnez pas, ça ne sert à rien…

- Ah, j'ai compris… Vous ne voulez pas de moi, c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas grave, je peux comprendre. Mais dites-le-moi clairement au lieu de tourner autour du pot.

Lisbon releva les yeux vers Jane.

- Je… C'est… Vous ne m'intéressez pas, finit-elle par dire.

- Ok, alors on va la refaire parce que là, je ne vous ai vraiment pas cru, mais alors pas du tout.

- C'est pourtant la vérité !

Jane se pencha vers Lisbon, posa ses mains de chaque côté d'elle et rapprocha son visage du sien. Il l'embrassa dans le cou puis remonta doucement vers ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent de nouveau un long et passionné baiser, toujours attirés l'un par l'autre.

- Non, je ne vous crois définitivement pas, murmura Jane en s'écartant de la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas le travail, ce n'est pas moi. Où est le problème ?

Lisbon évitait de le regarder, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait captiver son regard autre que les yeux ou n'importe qu'elle autre partie du corps de Jane. Cependant, elle n'y parvint pas et glissa un regard rapide vers un endroit bien précis. Et Jane s'en rendit compte. Il comprit où était l'obstacle à l'instant même où il aperçu son regard. Un regard furtif mais tellement intensif.

- Oh, bien sûr… Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

Il observa son alliance et l'enleva.

- J'aime ma femme et ma fille, Lisbon. Il ne peut pas en être autrement. Mais ce sont des fantômes. J'aime ce qu'elles étaient.

- Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligé de l'enlever, Jane.

- Je l'ai fait de mon plein gré.

Lisbon posa sa tête dans ses mains et poussa un long, très long soupir. Jane ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en sachant ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et glissa sa main sous son T-shirt pour caresser son dos.

- Arrête ! s'esclama Lisbon en poussant sa main.

- Ah bon ? On se tutoie ?

- Non, j'ai juste… c'est…

Elle laissa tomber lorsqu'elle vit que Jane se moquait ouvertement d'elle. Il approcha son visage du sien et colla ses lèvres aux siennes.

- Jane, murmura Lisbon, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

Jane plongea ses yeux dans les siens et sourit.

- D'accord.

- D'accord ? S'étonna Lisbon.

Jane se saisit de son pantalon et du reste de ses vêtements et revint vers Lisbon pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Elle ferma les yeux à son contact.

- On se voit au bureau, lui dit-il.

Il avança vers la porte de la chambre et à peine l'eut-il ouverte qu'il entendit une voix suppliante derrière lui.

- Jane…

Il referma la porte, laissa tomber ses affaires par terre et se retourna non sans afficher un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux.

Tutoiement réciproque.

- Si !

Sous le regard chargé de reproches que lui envoyait Jane, Lisbon changea d'avis.

- Non… Mais je sais quand même une chose, je veux que tu remettes tes vêtements.

- D'accord. Si tu enlèves les tiens, se moqua Jane.

Lisbon se leva du lit et le défia du regard. Elle approcha ses mains du bouton de son jean et entreprit de le défaire. Jane la regarda d'un air ahuris.

- Me voir en caleçon te trouble au point que tu te déshabilles lorsque je te le demande ? Ou bien c'est de la provocation… ?

A ce moment, la jeune femme se rendit compte de son comportement. Elle soupira pour la énième fois.

- Je deviens folle. Tu me rends folle !

Après avoir crié ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, elle se précipita sur Jane et l'embrassa fougueusement.

- Je sais, toi aussi, souffla Jane et la poussant vers le lit.

Lisbon enleva son T-shirt et s'allongea sur le lit. Jane vint la rejoindre et il murmura au creux de son oreille :

- Tu as besoin de moi…

- Toi aussi, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Oui mais moi, je l'admets.

Elle sourit lorsque Jane défit sa braguette tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- D'accord, essayons, on verra bien.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Jane.

- Nous.

- Sérieusement ?

- Tu veux que je change d'avis ?

- Non.

- Alors embrasse-moi parce que c'est ça qui fait pencher la balance.

Jane ne se fit pas prier et comme le manque d'amour pèse lourd, Lisbon sentit un poids disparaître de ses épaules.

- Est-ce que l'on vient de vivre notre première scène de ménage ? demanda tout à coup la jeune femme.

Les deux amants se mirent à rire ensemble.

- Oui, répondit Jane. Et tu n'as pas idée du bonheur que ça me procure…

**FIN**


End file.
